1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a bird perch to the side of a structure as found in bird enclosures such as bird cages or similar structures. In particular, the invention is directed to a holder for a perch in which various sizes or diameter perches may be interchangeably used with the holder or fastener apparatus. The perch may be changed or replaced in the apparatus at will. The invention relates to holders for perches of different diameters and lengths as may be desired as well as varying the angle the perch has relative to the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Owners of pet birds, such as parrots, should ideally provide the bird with one or more perches of varying diameter and texture to prevent the development of foot abnormalities. Although perches may be fabricated from nontoxic natural and artificial materials, natural tree branches make the best perches because, besides foot health and exercise, they also provide a source for chewing. Parrots enjoy peeling the bark and chewing the wood of safe woods such as birch, willow, pine, apple, crab apple, dogwood, and manzanita. Eventually, the bird will destroy the perch and a new perch is required. Despite numerous advantages, natural tree branch perches are difficult to attach in a secure manner within an enclosure or cage.
Perching birds better utilize surfaces which are more horizontal on which to stand, walk and climb. A tree placed vertically for use for a bird has a trunk and major branches which are more vertical than horizontal. Perching birds better utilize surfaces which are more horizontal on which to stand, walk and climb. A tree placed vertically for use for a bird has a trunk and major branches which are more vertical than horizontal. A tree placed in a conventional position with the trunk being vertical and having horizontal branches of sufficient size to satisfy the needs of a perching bird is usually too large to fit inside a bird enclosure.
Because pet birds are of different sizes, different size perches are needed. There is a need for a bird perch holder which securely holds natural branch perches, as well as other perches, within the enclosure or cage and allows easy and convenient changing of the perch as required.
Conventional apparatuses for placement of perches generally attach to the cage and provide for horizontal placement of a perch substantially vertical to the side of a bird cage. Typical perches have a plurality of diameter dimensions to provide a bird with means to exercise its leg muscles with elongated perch members being wood of having diameters up to 2 inches or more. Wood perches are preferable to provide domestic bird species with chewing and clawing opportunities. Conventionally, a perch must be of sufficient size to be wedged tightly between two walls of the enclosure which fails to provide an apparatus for causing the perch to be mounted at a desired angle while accommodating various diameters of perches.
There is a need for an apparatus for securing a bird perch of different diameters at various angles for use by a bird.
Brandt (U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,772B1) discloses a bird perch holder consisting of a means for securing such holder to a bird enclosure. The holder has a longitudinal hole therein that accommodates one or more hollow inserts that serve to decrease the diameter of the hole to allow using perches of various diameters secured perpendicular to the side of the bird enclosure.
Johnakin (U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,397) discloses a bird perch apparatus wherein an elongated perch rod has a disk attached to one end and has a threaded stabilizing rod extending there through which is forcibly mated to the side of a cage by a wing nut and disk which are external to the cage for engaging the threaded rod.
Yau (U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,360) discloses a perching rod which has ends with a cruciform slot dimensioned to mate with a rod of the bird cage and a nut for mating with the end of such rod to forcibly engage the rod of the opposite of a bird cage.